


Self care day with Oikawa

by vxlleyhxe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Iwa being a very patient friend, M/M, One Shot, Spa Day, glasses oikawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25325719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vxlleyhxe/pseuds/vxlleyhxe
Summary: “Could your ego be any bigger? Looks aren't the only important things in life, you know.”“Makes sense to hear that coming from you.” Oikawa retorted heatedly.“You’re such a piece of shit, Jesus.”The idea for this one shot stemmed from my love of convenience stores and people with glasses. That's it.Hope you like it!
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	Self care day with Oikawa

“IWA-CHAAAAN!”

Oikawa burst into the room with a wail and proceeded to stake his claim on Iwaizumi’s bed, flopping down face first at Iwaizumi’s feet. 

“You shithead, I just made the bed,” Iwaizumi scolded, taking off his headphones and staring in disgust at the sobbing mess that he called his best friend.

Oikawa was sniffling loudly, muffled by the covers of the bed. 

“What is it now, Oikawa.”

Oikawa brought his head up slowly in shame and turned tearful doe eyes to meet Iwaizumi’s.

“My mom just told me I need to get glasses. GLASSES, IWA-CHAN!” He wailed once more and wrapped his head in a blanket.

Iwaizumi gaped at Oikawa before his expression turned to one of anger. 

“What the hell? That’s it? I thought you got stabbed or something.” Iwaizumi scowled and reached to put his headphones back on, before Oikawa lurched forward and grabbed his wrists. 

“Iwa-chan.. I’ll be ugly! You won’t love me anymore when I’m ugly with poor vision!”

More scowling. 

“Who said I loved you in the first place?”

“MEAN! You're always so mean to me! I’m the one who’s going through it right now, the least you could do is comfort me like a good friend!” Oikawa pouted.

Iwaizumi sighed and rubbed at his face absently. 

“When are you getting the glasses?” Iwaizumi asked.

“In two days,” Oikawa responded with a grimace. “Which means I’ll have to show up to school wearing them, because the contacts only come in next week.” Oikawa teared up a bit more at this.

“I’ve always been insanely attractive, the whole school will be in an upset when I turn up looking like a complete nerd!”

“Could your ego be any bigger? Looks aren't the only important things in life, you know.”

“Makes sense to hear that coming from you.” Oikawa retorted heatedly.

“You’re such a piece of shit, Jesus.” 

Oikawa smirked knowingly at this.

“Besides, I’m sure you’ll still manage to look good with glasses. Although I wouldn’t be worrying about that right now..” Iwaizumi trailed off, nodding his head at Oikawa’s totally mussed up hair, style unruly from shoving his head under the blankets.

Oikawa scrunched up his nose in annoyance. 

“I literally just did my hair, and now it’s messed up again. To make things worse, I used up all my hair gel this morning. Do you have any?”

“Do I look like I’d have any of your fucking coconut hair gel? Please.” Iwaizumi scoffed.

“Guess I’ll have to buy more.” 

“Yeah, guess so.” Iwaizumi turned back to his computer, trying to relax and listen to music when-

“What,” He asked, noticing Oikawa staring pointedly at him with wide eyes.

“Come with me to buy some hair gel. Maybe we can get some products for you to make you look a bit less feral!” Oikawa suggested innocently.

“You motherfucker! Like hell I’m going with you!”

♡

Iwaizumi ended up coming with him to the corner store.

“Dont take your sweet fucking time.” Iwaizumi demanded bitterly.

“You always have such a way with words.” Oikawa hummed, plastic shopping basket tucked under one arm and pulling Iwaizumi along with him into the hair products aisle.

Oikawa stopped in front of a large section of multicolored hair products that Iwaizumi couldn't understand why there were so many of. Oikawa looked like a proper hair care expert or something, picking through items and looking at the labels on the back before shoving a couple into his basket. 

“You done now?” Iwaizumi grumbled, hands in his pockets.

Oikawa mock-gasped. 

“Iwa-chan! We came all the way down here-”

“The corner store is literally down the road from my house,”

“-all the way down here and I intend to make the most of my trip.” Oikawa grabbed Iwaizumi’s hands again and stopped in front of an aisle lined with the most makeup products Iwaizumi had ever seen in his life.

“You’ve got to be shitting me. Makeup, Oikawa?”

Oikawa grinned. 

“Come on, it makes you look ten times better and less dead all the time. I’ll bet a face mask or something could make even your skin look perfect!”

Iwaizumi “tched” but said nothing. If shopping for makeup made Oikawa happy, then he would go along with whatever would temporarily keep him in that state. It was definitely better than the whiny, depressed Oikawa he had seen before.

“Look, Iwa-chan! There’s a cream to get rid of wrinkles, let’s get that for you!”

Scratch that, Iwaizumi was pissed and clearly had shit taste in best friends.

♡

Oikawa dumped his convenience store haul bag onto Iwaizumi’s desk and sat across from him, observing their purchases. Well, Iwaizumi’s purchases, seeing as Oikawa had “forgotten his card!” at the cash and had forced Iwaizumi to reluctantly pay for all of the items himself.

“I’m expecting you to pay me back, Oikawa.” 

“Yes, yes.” Oikawa dismissed him with a wave of his hand. “Enough of that, let's test out the stuff we got!”

Iwaizumi mentally prepared himself for the horrors that were about to come, the horrors of which he had experienced many times before: Self care day with Oikawa. 

The name alone made him want to jump out his window. Iwaizumi clenched a fist under the table and just went along with what Oikawa was doing. 

They had bought face masks (“The totally most essential spa day item!” Oikawa had insisted), some lip balm (“So that my lips aren’t cracked, like yours. Plus, it tastes like strawberries.”), even nail polish of all things, and-

“The fuck is that thing?” Iwaizumi frowned, looking at what appeared to be a small torture device.

Oikawa giggled. “It’s an eyelash curler. Girls use it to make their eyelashes longer and more curly. I figure I’ll need it since you won’t really be able to see my eyes as much when I start wearing glasses..” Oikawa trailed off, suddenly remembering his predicament.

“All right,” Iwaizumi interjected before Oikawa could get all moody again. ‘What are we doing first?”

♡

“You look like a blueberry.” Iwaizumi turned to look at his friend, who, even wearing a ridiculously obnoxious blue face mask, somehow managed to still look good.

“YOU look like an alien. It’s a good thing I like aliens, though.” Oikawa didn’t look up at him, engrossed in painting his nails a brooding black color. (“Black like my soul, Iwa-chan.” “Whatever, you fucking weirdo.”)

Iwaizumi even had his own nails splayed out in front of him, his left hand clumsily grasping the small applicator. Oikawa had made sure not to buy him a colored nail polish, though, because for one, Iwaizumi wouldn’t be caught dead with colorful nails and two, because neither of them had faith in Iwaizumi’s nail painting abilities. 

Rightfully so.

“Ugh, I got it on my skin again. How the hell do girls do this so well?” Iwaizumi complained, frustrated. 

“Practice, Iwa-chan. And patience, of which you lack.” Oikawa squealed when Iwaizumi reached over the table, trying to get a good smack into his pretty little head. “Don’t, Iwa-chan! I’ll mess up my nails.” 

“I wish you would, you look too fucking perfect all the time.” Iwaizumi grumbled.

Oikawa beamed wide. “Iwa-chan thinks I’m perfect?” 

Iwaizumi looked up at Oikawa, then back down again to the table, heart stuttering but keeping a calm exterior. “Well, beauty’s only skin deep.”

“Rude!” 

Iwaizumi shrugged just as a beeping timer went off. 

“Alright, time to wash off the face masks.” Oikawa got up from where he was sitting and went to the bathroom to run some hot water.

Iwaizumi followed after him, waving his hands frantically to try to get his nails to dry faster. By the time he made it to the bathroom, Oikawa had already scrubbed off his face mask, leaving his skin slightly flushed and looking clear. 

Oikawa reached towards Iwaizumi and brought his hand to the side of his face, gently patting at his skin to remove the mask while Iwaizumi drew in a small breath. From their close proximity, Iwaizumi could see small droplets of water running down Oikawa's face, slightly damp tendrils of hair curling around to frame his eyes and forehead, and perfect looking shiny lips slightly parted in focus on the task he was doing. 

“They actually do taste like strawberry.” 

“H-huh?” Iwaizumi stammered, brought out of his thoughts.

“The lip balm, it tastes good.” Oikawa turned back to the sink, folding the towel over and placing it neatly on the side. Iwaizumi turned to look in the mirror and saw his face looking a little bit more bright and a lot less alien green, which was always an improvement. 

“Do you want some? Lip balm, I mean.” Oikawa ran his hand through his hair sheepishly.

“Sure, I guess.” Iwaizumi followed Oikawa, who was acting kind of strange, all of a sudden, over to his bed where the lip balm was.

“Part your lips a bit.” Oikawa held his face again, this time his fingers caressed the right side, making Iwaizumi shiver a bit at the touch.

He let Oikawa swipe a some of it on, barely getting the chance to feel the cool texture on his lips before Oikawa ducked his head in and brought his mouth to Iwaizumi’s.

Iwaizumi startled for a moment, a bit too taken aback to fully grasp what was happening before Oikawa pulled back, eyes wide. 

“Fuck, oh shit I’m so sorry-”

“Did you mean to do that?” Iwaizumi interrupted, tone dead serious.

“What? Um, yeah, I guess..” Oikawa ran a hand through his hair, this time tensing up in surprise as Iwaizumi leaned in to place his lips on Oikawa’s, fitting together perfectly. He wasted no time kissing back, registering the smooth texture of his friend’s mouth and large hands curling into his soft hair before he was being slowly brought down onto the bed beneath him.

The kiss slowed a bit before he felt Iwaizumi’s tongue probe at his bottom lip, nipping at it a bit before Oikawa gasped, his mouth opening on its own accord. He felt warm hands roam his body before Iwaizumi pulled out of the kiss a dazed expression on his face.

Oikawa was looking up at him with pink, shiny lips and hooded eyes that radiated want and happiness. 

“I really like you, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa turned his face away from Iwaizumi so that he didn’t have to look straight up into his eyes, feeling a bit abashed. 

“I mean, I guess it goes without saying that I feel the same. I wouldn’t just kiss anyone, dumbass.” Iwaizumi blushed a bit and turned away from Oikawa, missing a giant grin coming from his friend-suddenly-turned-love-interest.

“You really like me?”

“Yeah, but stop making me fucking repeat myself.” Iwaizumi could feel his whole face heating up and he didn’t particularly enjoy it.

“I can’t believe it! This is the best day ever.” Oikawa propped himself up on his elbows, looking gleefully into Iwaizumi’s eyes.

“I thought you said it was the worst day ever earlier, because you're getting glasses?” Iwaizumi asked jokingly, before realizing his mistake.

Oikawa’s grin fell, replaced by a tearful pout. “Oh noooo, Iwa-chan won’t like me anymore when I get glasses!” He wailed.

Iwaizumi sighed. Therapist mode, initiated.

♡

Monday morning came quickly, and Oikawa had already texted him 15 times. 

Oikawa: What if I look like a horrid monster, Iwa-chan? What then?

Iwaizumi: You’ll look fine.

Oikawa: T^T T^T T^T 

This continued on for a bit, before Iwaizumi made his way to Oikawa’s house to walk with him to school. He knocked on the front door a couple of times before it finally swung open, exposing a bespeckled Oikawa with wide eyes.

“What do you think? Hideous, I know..” Oikawa threw his bag over his shoulder grumpily and made his way down his porch steps with Iwaizumi in tow.

Iwaizumi cleared his throat. 

“Well, I’m not much of a fashion expert, but they kind of make you look more street fashion-y? They look kinda cute.” 

Oikawa turned around and looked at him, brown eyes shining behind the frames. 

“Only kind of cute?” 

Iwaizumi looked away, embarrassed. “Fine, very cute. Happy?”

“Yup.” Oikawa smiled, eyes crinkling in satisfaction. Really, Iwaizumi doubted anything could make Oikawa look less attractive to him. 

As they neared the high school, Oikawa pressed a small kiss to Iwaizumi’s jaw before walking to his locker. Before he could leave, Iwaizumi spun Oikawa around and kissed him on the lips, fingers around Oikawa’s slim waist and carding through his hair. 

Short as the kiss was, Iwaizumi pulled away and quickly mumbled into Oikawa’s ear. 

“You really do look nice in glasses.”

Oikawa flushed dark and went to walk away, only turning around to flash a peace sign and yell out to Iwaizumi. “Maybe I’ll tell Mom to cancel my order for the contacts after all!”

“You fickle piece of shit!”

**Author's Note:**

> If u got to the end, ur awesome and I hope u have a great day. Or night, in which I would recommend u get some sleep! (o´ω｀o)


End file.
